Terapia
by SuperDash1
Summary: "La vida es un carnaval, Harley. Si el carrousel está girando demasiado rápido para ti, quizás quieras saltar ahora." Una historia de los orígenes de Harley. Un acto de bondad hacia uno de los villanos más notorios de Arkham cambiará la vida de Harleen Quinzel para siempre. Una historia de amor, obsesión, locura y nuevos principios. {Historia original de @PuddinFreakyStyle}.
1. El Hombre Pálido

No podía quedarme en Gotham, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Mi posición en el Asilo de Arkham había sido una bendición; recién salida de la universidad, me habían escogido, el primer lugar en mostrar algún interés después de un torrente de solicitudes de trabajo negadas. No sería hasta después que aprendería que el Doctor Arkham tenía una tendencia a contratar a jóvenes y dispuestos, independientemente de sus habilidades, para utilizarnos como carne de cañón antes de que nuestros espíritus se convirtieran en papilla a manos de la crisis, de los torrentes psicológicos y las horribles condiciones laborales.

Joven y deseosa, ahí estaba, en mis ojos, una oportunidad de hundir mis dientes en algunos _verdaderos_ dementes. Arkham siempre había sido infame por sus internos, desde Mad Dog Hawkins hasta Calendar Killer. El más notorio de todos aquellos siempre había sido, por supuesto, el Joker.

Tan solo su nombre tenía poder dentro de las paredes del Asilo. Era susurrado en reuniones, reemplazado por tontos apodos para hacerlo menos amenazante por los camilleros. Asustada como estaba, supliqué sentarme en una sesión con él; la Doctora Joan Leeland, mi mentora y terapeuta del Joker en aquel momento, estaba rotundamente en contra de la idea. No le agrade desde el primer día. Era demasiado blanda, decía. Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en un sitio como aquel. El Doctor Arkham hizo caso omiso de su decisión; él decidió que aquella idea podría ayudarme a superar mis miedos. _No queremos que los jóvenes practicantes tengan miedo de estos lunáticos_ , dijo.

Era difícil estar aterrada por él en aquella primera sesión. No había mucho de lo que estar asustada. Por semanas había estado anticipando nuestra reunión con terror, pero cuando por fin me encontré cara a cara con el hombre por primera vez estaba dopado con Ritalin, así que podía hacer poco menos que mirar en mi dirección. Estaba delgado debajo de la ropa distintiva del Asilo, demacrado y melancólico, y desplomado en su silla. Su cabello había crecido, marrón oscuro en la raíz, confirmando mis sospechas de que estuviera teñido de verde en lugar de ser otro síntoma del accidente químico que había alterado la pigmentación de su piel. Sin su maquillaje, el oscuro negro alrededor de sus ojos y el pintalabios de color rubí, lucía como cualquier otro preso, uno que nunca había visto la luz del día. Se veía inofensivo. Patético. Sus ojos eran como los de los sonámbulos. A pesar de su estado, estaba aún encadenado a la mesa y siendo vigilado.

Leeland hizo preguntas simples de si o no sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo, si el medicamento le estaba dando efectos secundarios o no. El hombre que apenas estaba allí murmuraba en respuesta, o gruñía, o miraba al techo y se quedaba callado.

"Es un artista," Joan dijo una vez que habíamos salido de la sala de consulta. "No creas nada de lo que dice, no confíes en nada que haga. No puede ser parado, tan solo contenido. Las drogas parecen estar ayudando. Le hacen estar... Dormido. Pero, no estaría sorprendida si todo es un acto y arrancará una de las orejas de sus guardias cuando la noche caiga. Ni siquiera el Ritalin puede suprimir la demencia por mucho tiempo" ella asintió, orgullosa de su análisis. "Quizás pruebe Adderall la próxima vez".

No atendí otra de las sesiones de mi mentora con el Joker. La experiencia me había angustiado. Me había preparado para ser recibida con la fantástica, terrorífica criatura que había visto en televisión y en los periódicos, lo deseaba, incluso; un ser lleno de vida, rompiendo cualquier marca con ella, repleto con manía, y en cambio había encontrado un triste hombre de mediana edad con piel blanca y su velludo, extrañamente colorido cabello.

La próxima vez que le vería sería en el descomunal comedor, mientras yo estaba sentada con Lucas, un chico severamente autista de veinte años con una gentil naturaleza que optaba por nunca hablar pero disfrutaba cogerse de la mano con las rubias pertenecientes al personal y tararear las canciones de sus series favoritas para sí mismo. Me había quedado sorprendida al descubrir que Lucas se había ganado su temporada en Arkham cuando, por las consecuencias de una rara crisis nerviosa, golpeó a uno de los cuidadores de su unidad con un bate de críquet, rompiéndole ambas piernas; uno del personal le encontró enterrado debajo de unas bolsas de habas en la sala de sensores murmurando para sí mismo con ambas manos tapándose las orejas, intentando bloquear el mundo.

El Joker había sido maniobrado en la habitación por dos guardias, uno de los cuales depósito al sumamente delgado hombre, imposiblemente incluso más delgado que antes- solo en el banco opuesto al mío y al de Lucas, mientras el otro iba a recoger una bandeja de comida. El triste payaso estaba atrapado en una camisa de fuerza, tal y como sus notas de paciente demandaban cuando compartía espacio con otros presos. De nuevo, estaba dopado. El otro guardia retornó y depósito la bandeja enfrente del Joker, poniendo un cuchillo y un tenedor a cada lado. Los dos guardias se rieron para sí mismos y dieron un paso atrás, mirando la escena. Cuando nada pasó, uno de los guardias le provocó.

"Come, hombre gracioso".

El Joker miró hacia la comida que tenía delante, luciendo desinteresado pero más incapaz de registrar que estaba viendo a través de la niebla de farmacéuticos golpeando contra su torrente sanguíneo. Sus ojos se movieron al cuchillo y al tenedor; los miró de manera aburrida, sus brazos bloqueados ceñidos a sus lados.

El segundo guardia sonrió. "Vamos, Risitas. No querrás que tu gamuza se enfríe, ¿verdad?".

Paralizada, me despedí de Lucas con un movimiento de mano y me dirigí estrepitosamente hasta la mesa en silencio, lanzando a los guardias una mirada despreciable y sentandome al lado del Joker en el banco. Estaba amilanado por mi presencia; tragándome mi incertidumbre, alargué una mano para poder coger el tenedor. Sus ojos siguieron el rojo esmalte de mis uñas mientras se movían sobre el plato, recogiendo un grumo de machacada gamuza y dirigiéndolo en su dirección, haciendo como que fuera un avión. Su cabeza se giró hacía mi dirección, y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un largo tiempo, antes de que él abriera su floja mandíbula, esperando.

Le alimente como una madre alimentaria a su hijo, una cucharada después de otra; el largo, incómodo proceso siguió hasta que la comida se acabó. El Joker no dijo ni una palabra, tan solo me miraba con sus hundidos ojos verdes mientras masticaba. Le sonreí simpaticamente. Era tan extraño, verle como un hombre opuesto a la fantástica pesadilla que todos creían que era. Me levanté, e hice a los guardias saber, que si alguna vez algo como aquello volvía a pasar, les reportaría.

"Él es nuestro _paciente_ " les dije con tanta autoridad como podía exhibir. "Vuestra falta de simpatía es decepcionante".

"No te sientas mal por él, Doctora Q," el organizador, cuya tarjeta decía que su nombre era _Frederick,_ respondió. "Rompería vuestro cuello, si tuviera la oportunidad. Ese hombre está roto".

"No te pagan para hacer de terapeuta, Frederick," ladré, posicionando incómodamente una mano encima del hombro del Joker en un intento de consuelo antes de alejarme. "Ese es mi trabajo".

Esa noche fui a mi casa, un estrecho piso compartido, como siempre hacía, y me tumbe en la cama pensando en la injusticia que había presenciado. A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que el payaso había hecho, aún era nuestro paciente. Nadie tenía el derecho de tratar a otra persona de esa manera, especialmente no a una persona que supuestamente estaba a su cargo. Reflexione si debería o no reportar a los organizadores mañana por la mañana.

Él no era malvado. Tan solo estaba enfermo.

 _ **AN: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solamente la he traducido. La historia original está escrita en inglés por PuddinFreakyStyle, y yo le he pedido permiso para traducirla, simple. Así que, todo el crédito va para la verdadera autora. Si queréis que siga traduciéndola, dejar reviews y mostrarme vuestro amor 3.**_


	2. Doctor Arkham

Si algo se tuviera que decir del Doctor Arkham, el jefe del Asilo de Arkham, es que él se preocupaba muchísimo por sus pacientes. Particularmente por los que tenían un alto perfil. Así que cuando recibió una llamada dos semanas más tarde de que el Joker había estado preguntando por él por su nombre, no perdió tiempo en hacerle una visita. Justo cuando Joan y yo íbamos a acabar nuestro turno, nos llamaron a la oficina principal de Arkham. Una al lado de la otra frente a nuestro jefe, podía sentir el nerviosismo de Leeland tan agudo como el mío propio.

El Doctor Arkham era un hombre ágil, moreno con gélidos ojos azules, cara larga y gafas que reposaban incómodamente en su ligeramente torcida nariz. No era ni guapo ni atractivo, probablemente más joven de lo que su barba sugería. No era el típico hombre que se iba por las ramas.

"El Joker ya no quiere tenerte como su terapeuta" le dijo a Leeland, sin ninguna pizca de vacilación. "Estuvo lo suficiente sobrio para decirme eso hoy, y siendo franco, con el cóctel de medicación que has estado probando en él las últimas semanas, tengo que concordar con el payaso. _Prozac, Midazolam, Ritalin_... Me sorprende que pueda mantenerse en pie".

Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Leeland había parecido perder toda palabra. Sus esbeltas manos se convirtieron en puños, y escuchó. Ahí fue cuando Arkham se giró hacia mí.

"Insiste en que tú tomes su puesto, Harleen".

Ahora era mi turno para estar sorprendida. En la confusión de esta nueva oleada de choque, Leeland rompió su silencio.

"Esto es ridículo" dijo con hostilidad, su voz autoritaria. "Harleen es apenas más que una interna. Posiblemente no podría-"

"Concuerdo," Arkham interrumpió, "por ello es por lo que yo manejaré al Joker por ahora y te entregaré mis pacientes clave a ti" le deslizó tres carpetas por encima de la mesa, una marcada _Day, Julian G, otra Hawkins, Martín y la última Nashton, Edward_. "Estúdiales. Las notas y detalles básicos de los pacientes. Nashton es particularmente quisquilloso, insoportablemente narcisista, como estoy seguro que has oído, aunque estoy seguro que una doctora como usted puede lidiar con el trabajo".

"¿¡Hawkins!?" Leeland explotó, "¿¡Me estas dando a Mad Dog!?".

"Joan, por favor no uses ese nombre. Hawkins es un paciente cooperativo, pero entiende fácilmente mis estúpidas intenciones. Mañana recogeré las fichas del Joker de tu escritorio."

Los labios de Joan se fruncieron, su rostro se agrió. Todo el mundo sabía cuánto tuvo que luchar Joan para convertirse en la doctora principal del Joker; había durado la que más de sus anteriores terapeutas, los otros renunciando al trabajo debido al estrés o, en un caso, dejando Arkham en una bolsa para cadáveres. No iba a rendirse sin pelear.

Me pidió que la dejara sola por un momento. Con el consentimiento de Arkham lo hice, y espere tímidamente al otro lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación que no hacía más que intensificarse. El argumento duró 10 minutos más antes de que Joan saliera, las tres carpetas de los pacientes agarradas en frente de ella. Su rostro estaba enrojecido con rabia. Viéndome en el pasillo, aspiró fuerte, enviando veneno en mi dirección.

"Mírate" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué diablos está pensando? Ese animal te comerá viva."

El Doctor Arkham me llamó de nuevo adentro, y bastantes de mis severas preguntas fueron respondidas.

"Desafortunado," Arkham dijo una vez que me había sentado, viéndose más relajado ahora que la doctora estaba fuera de vista, "pero, creo, necesario. Joan no ha hecho progreso con el Joker en seis meses desde que la trajimos aquí. Era hora de que se moviera a pastos más verdes y fértiles. Lo entenderá pronto."

De alguna manera dudaba eso. "¿Doctor Arkham?".

"Jeremiah, por favor".

"... Jeremiah. Has dicho que el paciente preguntó por mí. Específicamente".

"Sí. No sabía tu nombre, pero cuando describió a una joven de cabello rubio con gafas mi juego mental de quién es quién te eligió a ti como la única del personal que encajaba con esa descripción. ¿Dijo que ambos coincidisteis en la cafetería?."

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse. "Sí... Él estaba teniendo dificultades para comerse su comida. Le preste una mano".

"Ese es el trabajo de los organizadores, Harls" note que tan rápido había pasado de _Harleen a Harls._ "Aunque creo que tu amabilidad le dejó impresionado".

Estaba insegura de cómo responder a aquello. Jeremiah rápidamente rellenó el silencio, inclinándose en el escritorio.

"Cuando el Joker fue capturado por primera vez, le mantuvieron en Blackgate. Tuve que luchar para que le transfirieran aquí, aunque prácticamente sea dueño de ambas instituciones. Al consejo no le gustaba la idea de tener a un personaje tan infame siendo contenido por la ciudad en sí. Verás, en mi opinión, el Joker no está enfermo," dijo, casi en un susurro. "No en el modo tradicional, al menos. Su condición no puede ser tratada o disminuida con medicación, como la esquizofrenia o DID. Joan cree que cegándoles con pastillas es suficiente, pero eso no los cura o cambia la forma en la que piensan, la forma en la que sienten. Solo sólida, inmersa terapia puede hacer eso. El Joker tiene potencial, más de lo que una charlatana de la vieja escuela como Joan pudiera nunca comprender. Lo ves, ¿verdad? Por eso pediste estar allí en sus sesiones".

"Sí," confesé. "Cuando le vi por primera vez, era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Estaba desinflado, como un globo triste y viejo. Yo esperaba mucho... Más".

Arkham sonrió secretamente para el mismo. Podía sentir que había estado cultivando un deseo de hacerse con el Joker, quizás secretamente, por un largo tiempo. "Lo verás. Me gustaría que siguieras asistiendo a sus sesiones. Creo que sería una percepción revolucionaria para desarrollar tu práctica profesional, y abrirá más puertas para ti de las que te puedas imaginar. No hay nada más alto para tu CV".

De repente estaba nerviosa de nuevo. Quería esto, por supuesto que lo quería; era lo que había estado buscando desde el principio, una oportunidad de ver al verdadero Joker, ganar una verdadera perspectiva dentro de una de las mentes más retorcidas del planeta. Sofocando mis dudas, asentí concordando y agradeciendo al Doctor Arkham por la oportunidad. Él sonrió, satisfecho.

"Excelente. Me gustaría tener una semana o dos para tenerle preparado, así que tendremos nuestra primera sesión juntos dentro de dos semanas, el miércoles a las cuatro en punto" anotó la hora en su planeador de días. "Hasta entonces, familiarízate con el Joker. Te prestaré algunas de sus fichas para leerlas por encima. Trae un cuaderno y bolígrafo, y estate preparada".

"¿Para qué?".

Arkham se encogió de hombros, casi tristemente.

"Para cualquier cosa".


End file.
